


Encuentro inesperado

by ambrelaking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, adulto Tony Stark, intercambio, joven Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrelaking/pseuds/ambrelaking
Summary: Otro de los problemas en lo que se metió Steve Rogers, pero esta vez con un inesperado desenlace.STONY





	Encuentro inesperado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerKhaoCles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerKhaoCles/gifts).



Fandom: Marvel (UCM)

Pareja: Steve Rogers x Tony Stark

Advertencias: Ninguna, quizás exceso de fluff.

Disclaimer: Nada mío excepto la trama.

Aclaraciones: AU, skinny Steve, adulto Tony,  joven Steve, invención de lugares(pero eso se excusa con ser AU, ¿no?)

 

**_Para HerKhaoCles._ **

 

**_ Encuentro inesperado _ **

 

_Por: Ambrela King_

 

El color del cielo era el mismo que los ojos de Steve. Azules cielo. Azules como un cielo calmo.

Lástima que ahora no fuera un cielo sereno, al contrario, ahora era un cielo lleno de nubes grises que anunciaban lluvia.

El  chico corría, corría mucho. Gritaba disculpas a las personas mientras lo hacía. Detrás de él, cinco hombres lo perseguían gritando insultos.

Steve. Steve Rogers se llamaba.

Llegó un momento en que lo atraparon y, para ocultar la futura golpiza, aquellos hombres tomaron a Steve y lo llevaron a un pequeño callejón. No eran del todo imbéciles después de todo.

Ellos comenzaron a golpear a Steve. Patadas y  puñetazos se repetían en el cuerpo más pequeño y delgado. Pero mientras era golpeado, a  Steve no se le quitó aquella mirada.

Una que decía no arrepentirse.

Esos hombres molestaban a una chica que se veía aún iba a la secundaria. La atosigaron y molestaron y nadie hacía nada. Steve no se podía quedar tranquilo. Antes que uno de ellos la tocara, él corrió y lo detuvo. Steve no quería pelear, conocía su condición, pero no podía dejar pasar algo así. La chica huyó y Steve, sin amilanarse ante ello, enfrentó a los matones.

Ellos se burlaron de él y lo empujaron. Steve cayó al piso. Los hombres queriendo  seguir a la joven se giraron comenzando a caminar, no imaginaron que Steve les tiraría una caja de cartón que estaba tirada a un lado de la calle. Le cayó en la cabeza a uno de ellos.

Así comenzó la persecución.

La sangre comenzó a verse en la nariz de Steve mientras era golpeado. Debido al lugar cerrado sería un milagro que alguien se acercara a ayudarlo.

Pero apareció un hombre. Era bajo. Solo eso pudo Steve tirado en el piso y con sangre saliendo de su nariz y boca.

Aquel hombre se acercó corriendo y derribó a uno de los matones, lo golpeó en el piso y rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque. De su mano, extrañamente más grande que lo normal, notó Steve intentando levantarse, salió una luz azul que impactó contra los otros cuatro matones. La luz alumbró todo aquel oscuro callejón.

Ese fue el momento.

El azul que salió de la mano del hombre, según Steve, se reflejó en su rostro. Era joven,  su cabello estaba alborotado y sudaba un poco. Tenía una expresión enfurecida. La luz hizo que su gesto se notara más realzado, viendo las arrugas en el entrecejo y la mirada. Una mirada de enfado. Enfado contra la injusticia, una mirada que Steve conocía bien.  Rodeado de azul Steve vio a su salvador.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve estaba anonadado, su salvador era nada más y nada menos que el hijo de Howard Stark.

El dueño de Industrias Stark. Esa gran empresa que tenía al mundo en su bolsillo con sus grandes descubrimientos.

Era Anthony Stark.

O, como le dijo, “solo llámame Tony”.

No podía creer que una persona tan conocida como lo era Tony lo hubiera salvado. Pero estaba agradecido.

-Gracias- dijo Steve,-sino aparecías ya veía mi muerte segura.

Tony rió un poco ante el dramatismo de Steve. Steve sintió como un cosquilleo le recorría entero al oírlo.

_“¿Qué fue eso?”_ , se preguntó a sí mismo Steve. Le sorprendió mucho sentirse así ante la risa de un extraño. _“¿Será que me pone nervioso estar cerca de una persona famosa?”_

Porque Tony lo era. Aparecía casi siempre en las noticias de farándula. Steve se enteraba porque era inevitable. Cada vez que salía a trabajar por las tardes para poder comprar las medicinas para su madre que estaba enferma, leía su nombre en las portadas de los periódicos.

-No es nada-dijo Tony apoyado en una pared del hospital-, ¿siempre te pasa esto?-preguntó.

-¿Qué cosa?-respondió Steve.

-Lo de ser perseguido por matones y que te golpeen.

Steve y Tony estaban en el hospital. Luego de que Tony haya derribado a los matones se apresuró a llevar a un golpeado Steve hacia un hospital. Ahora Rogers estaba sentado en una silla luego de que los doctores lo curaran. Ambos esperaban a que dejaran a Steve salir del lugar.

Reflexionó sobre la pregunta que le hizo Tony. “¿Siempre lo perseguían y golpeaban?”

Lamentablemente  era cierto. Podía parecer que era un chico problemático pero la realidad era otra. Steve simplemente no podía quedarse callado ante las injusticias, prefería ser golpeado mil veces antes de permitirlas.

-Sí-respondió.

Tony lo miró interrogante.

-No me gusta que se cometan injusticias, siempre voy a defender a las personas que no pueden hacerlo solas.

-Ah, así que tenemos a un héroe aquí, ¿eh?-soltó en broma Tony.

Steve no lo miro, pero hizo un pequeño gesto de molestia. No le gustaba que se burlaran de él cuando solo quería ayudar.

Tony carraspeo.

-No lo decía en mala onda-dijo,- solo que es una sorpresa encontrarse con jóvenes que solo quieran ayudar sin recibir nada a cambio.

-Es triste-respondió Steve.

Una enfermera se acercó para darle algunas indicaciones a Steve y luego lo despidió.

Steve salió acompañado de Tony.

-Te puedo acompañar a casa-ofreció Tony.

Steve no quería realmente ser acompañado, pero antes que suelte alguna clase de negativa Tony lo arrastraba a un auto que no supo cuando apareció.

 

* * *

 

Llegar a casa en auto como el de Tony sí que llamó la atención de muchos vecinos de Steve.

El lugar donde vivía junto a su madre era un barrio pobre. Por ello, que él vuelva con un automóvil tan llamativo y además con Tony Stark sería el tema del mes. Pero no importaba, Steve solo estaba nervioso porque ayudar a la joven desvío su camino al trabajo y ya pensaba el gran descuento que le iba a traer ser un buen samaritano.

-Aquí-dijo.

De pronto, vino un silencio que Steve no supo cómo llenar. Al parecer Tony sí.

-¿Vives solo?-preguntó. Steve se giro para mirar a Tony sospechosamente. –Digo, en el hospital te negaste a dar el nombre de tus padres y yo entiendo, no quieres soltar mucha información a un extraño como yo pero…

-Vivo con mi madre-respondió.

-Oh.

Tony se apoyó en la puerta, un codo sobre la ventana.

-Bien, espero que no te vuelvan a agarrar así-Steve entendió que se estaba despidiendo y extrañamente no quería hacerlo, _“pero tengo que”_ se dijo.

-Gracias nuevamente…Tony.

Tony lo miro asintiendo. –No dejes que vuelvan a patear tu trasero- y dejó ver una sonrisa casi burlona.

Frunciendo el ceño por aquella frase, al parecer de Steve, grosera, salió del auto.

Tony se fue al verlo entrar a su casa.

 

* * *

 

Los días pasaron pero para ambos ese pequeño encuentro no fue olvidado.

No, de ninguna manera.

Steve se pasaba el tiempo pensando en Tony. Él no lo comprendía, ¿en qué momento se había fijado en él? ¿Era así de rápido un enamoramiento? ¿Sería Tony su primer amor?

No era sorpresa que Steve fuera algo cohibido para hacer amistades, menos relaciones amorosas, especialmente con la fama de justiciero que se había ganado cuando iba a la escuela. Si nombrara algún amigo que aun conservara sería solo Bucky.

Y pensando en el Rey de Roma…

-Steve, escuché que ayer llegaste a tu casa con alguien desconocido-preguntó James “Bucky” Barnes. El mejor amigo de Steve.

Steve estaba trabajando como almacenero en una pequeña tienda. Fue casi un milagro que lo aceptara con lo delgado y enfermizo que aparentaba. Al parecer, el dueño estaba desesperado, a Steve no le importó mucho. Él solo quería un trabajo para ayudar a su madre.

Muy al contrario de Steve, Bucky era un hombre apuesto y fuerte. A Steve no le molestaba tampoco, claro que a veces caía en compararse con su amigo y un pequeño atisbo de celos aparecía.

_“¿El tipo de Tony serán los fuertes como Bucky?”_

Sorprendido con sus pensamientos Steve se pateó mentalmente y prestó atención a su amigo.

-Sí, Bucky-al ver el claro cuestionamiento en los ojos de Bucky prosiguió.-Tony Stark me llevó a casa.

La boca de Bucky se abrió de la sorpresa.

-¡¿Tony Stark?! ¿El mismo Tony Stark de ese poster?-y señalo un cartel fuera del almacén en donde un Tony invitaba a comprar los boletos para una nueva Convención Stark.

Steve sonrió por el asombro de Bucky.

-Sí, el mismo.

Bucky soltó un silbido de admiración.

-Que amistades, Steve. Dime, ¿cómo es que lo conociste?-preguntó.

A Steve se le borro la sonrisa. Tenía un poco de vergüenza decirle a Bucky que Tony fue su salvador de una buena golpiza, quizás de las peores en las que se metió por defender a alguien. Bucky siempre le decía que estaba bien ayudar pero que no siempre se podía con todos. Claro, además de que este lo protegía por la promesa hecha a su madre.

-Bueno…

Se interrumpió al oír la campana que indicaba alguien había entrado a la tienda exterior. Steve no trabajaba ahí pero su mirada se movió hacia la puerta y…

¡Tony Stark!

Al ver que Steve no respondía pero miraba con asombro mal disimulado hacia afuera, Bucky siguió su mirada para terminar como su amigo.

-Wow-soltaron ambos. Ninguno se esperaba ver a Tony ahí.

Bucky porque era sorprendente que alguien de la alta sociedad estuviera en ese pequeño minimarket y Steve porque no esperaba volverlo a ver nunca más.

Tony se acercó a la dependienta y al parecer preguntó algo porque María, como se llamaba la joven, señalo hacia Steve. Steve se quedó de piedra mientras veía a Tony avanzar.

-Oh viene hacia aquí-dijo Bucky y miró a un nervioso Steve.- ¿Steve?

De nuevo, Steve no pudo responderle porque Tony ya había llegado.

Vestido elegantemente en un traje, esta vez peinado y no sudado como cuando lo vio peleando por él, Tony estaba maravilloso.

Y Steve volvió a sorprenderse de sus propios pensamientos. Estaban incontrolables.

-Hola Steve-saludó Tony con una sonrisa.

Steve ni siquiera notó que Tony desde su entrada a la tienda solo lo había mirado a él. Estaba muy nervioso, inexplicablemente para él.

-Tony-respondió al saludo y también le sonrió. Se quedaron un minuto en silencio observándose hasta que Bucky se movió para salir del almacén, momento en que despertaron del extraño embelesamiento mutuo en el que se encontraban.

-Eh bueno, hola-saludó Bucky a Tony algo incómodo. Hace unos instantes sintió que solo le faltaba un violín. Ya luego le preguntaría a Steve.-Yo ya me iba. Hasta luego Steve.

Y se fue sin esperar respuesta de ninguno.

Tony aprovechó la salida de Bucky.

-¿Cómo me encontró?-preguntó Steve sin pensarlo, interrumpiendo s Tony.- Digo, ¿pasaba por aquí?

Con una sonrisa Tony respondió. –No te buscaba para que lo sepas, solo pasaba por aquí.

La mentira era demasiado obvia y Steve ni siquiera necesitó mencionarlo.

-Bien, está bien. Te busqué con un contacto.- dijo Tony y se notó algo nervioso.-Pero no fue para nada malo, te lo juro, solo quería volver a charlar contigo.

-¿Charlar? –cuestionó Steve algo inseguro. No pensó que su anterior encuentro haya sido algo memorable para Tony.

-Sí, charlar-dijo Tony,-ya sabes, cuando dos personas hablan sobre ellas u otras cosas, eso…

Definitivamente Tony estaba nervioso. Steve sonrió enternecido por eso.

-Ahora no puedo, estoy trabajando.

-Eh sí, pero… ¿luego?-preguntó Tony.

Steve asintió.

-Está bien-dijo.

-Bien, genial, ¿vengo por ti?-siguió Tony.

Otra afirmación.

-¿Por qué sigo hablando solo yo?-pregunto Tony formó algo parecido a un puchero que Steve sintió su corazón comenzar a latir muy rápido.

-No, no, digo sí, no-soltó nervioso Steve,- solo que…bueno, no pensé que volveríamos a vernos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Tony.

-No coincidimos en nuestros ambientes-respondió algo apenado Steve.

Tony hizo un gesto de comprensión para enseguida sonreír algo... ¿Coqueto?, _“cálmate corazón”_ -¿Paso por ti después?

-Sí.

Tony salió del almacén y se despidió de la joven dependiente. Steve luego escuchó el sonido chirriante de un auto y el suspiro de María.

 

* * *

 

Bucky lo molestó cuando regresó después de que Tony se fuera.

Steve apreció que su amigo no lo juzgara al salir con un hombre. No tenía motivo para dudar de la confianza de su amigo con él. Por algo era su mejor amigo. Pero cuando Bucky dijo que tenía que arreglarse para su primera cita cayó en cuenta de algo.

Esa sería su primera cita. Después de todo, ninguna, o ningún, joven quería salir con un delgaducho y busca problemas como él. Steve no era el más fuerte, musculoso o guapo y él lo sabía. Además,  sufría de asma y cuando iba a la escuela siempre era el último en deportes, la materia por excelencia en la que se lucían los demás varones.

Por ello, al oír la palabra “cita”, Steve entró en un pequeño trance que se le quitó con Bucky comprando unos pantalones y camisa nueva.

-¿Qué es esto? Bucky… ¿en qué momento?-pero Barnes desestimó cualquier negativa diciendo que uno no va con la ropa de trabajo a una cita.

Steve se calló solo por esa ocasión.  Tampoco era como que Bucky podía malgastar dinero en vano.

Pronto llegó la hora de salida de su trabajo. Bucky se fue unos minutos antes al igual que María.

Steve los miró irse sospechosamente por el mismo camino. Pensando en que su amigo tenía a alguien en la mira.

Todo pensamiento se acabó cuando un auto se estaciono frente suyo y supo que era Tony.

El nerviosismo regresó a él.

-Sube Steve-dijo Tony y Steve se movió en automático.

Se asustó cuando Tony arrancó y casi se sale su cabeza.

Soltó un grito, varonil obvio, mientras Tony reía.

-¡No te sientas nervioso!-le gritó Tony. Steve solo se agarró fuerte al asiento y rogó esa noche poder volver a su casa.

 

* * *

 

Llegaron a un parque. Uno lleno de flores. Ya era tarde, alrededor de las 7pm, pero aun así se apreciaba la belleza de todas las flores. El parque era grande y parecía tener caminos interconectados.

Tony se estacionó y ambos bajaron del auto. Steve pensó en la seguridad del auto pero Tony mencionó que tenía un sensor que le avisaba si alguien intentaba siquiera acercarse.

-Caminemos.

Ambos avanzaron en el comienzo del camino. Pronto Steve notó que el parque no estaba tan oscuro con aquellos faroles que iluminaban el camino. Las flores solo aumentaba mientras seguían avanzando.

Supo que comenzaría cuando sintió un picor en la nariz.

-Y bien, ¿cómo has estado?-preguntó Tony.

Steve se rasco la nariz desapercibidamente.

-Bien-respondió,- después de ese día no los he vuelto a ver a esos hombres.

-Já, los ahuyente- dijo Tony algo orgulloso.

Steve sonrió. –Gracias nuevamente.

-No fue nada, de todas maneras tenía que probar mi nuevo invento.

De pronto, Steve recordó la luz que rodeó a Tony el día que se conocieron y que por el hospital no pudo preguntarle acerca de ello.

-¿Qué era eso? Recuerdo una luz azul salir de tu mano.

-Mi nuevo expulsor de energía. Está en reparaciones pero funciona de maravilla. Es uno de mis últimos inventos-dijo Tony.

-¿Expulsor de energía?-cuestionó confundido Steve.

-Sí, combina varios elementos para poder emitir la energía azul, está energía está siendo desarrollado por mi padre y promete ser…

Un estornudo lo interrumpió. Aunque no fueron uno, sino muchos que Steve ya no pudo aguantar.

Tony se asustó un poco por los seguidos estornudos de Steve y lo llevó a sentarse en una pequeña banca cercana.

-Lo lamento-dijo Steve,-ahora podemos seguir,- y se levantó.

Algo indeciso, Tony asintió y continuaron el camino.

-¿Trabajas para poder estudiar o…?-preguntó Tony; al ver que la pregunta incomodó a Steve se apresuró a continuar,- si no lo deseas no me lo digas, yo solo me lo preguntaba.

Steve se sintió algo avergonzado, no mucho, ya que él no trabajaba para sí mismo, sino para su madre. Su enfermedad solo empeoraba y él no podía hacer más. A veces pensaba en rendirse pero rápidamente se quitaba aquel sentimiento y seguía adelante.

-No, está bien. Te diré. Trabajo para ayudar a mi madre, ella está enferma y necesita medicinas costosas que con esfuerzo puedo llevárselas cada mes.

Tony no supo qué responder, tampoco imaginaba que Steve tuviera una vida de lujos como él pero no que tuviera una carga tan pesada siendo tan joven.

Se quedó un momento callado observando a Steve. Era visible que la ropa que llevaba era nueva, quizás comprada ese mismo día. Incluso, y le causó un poco de gracia, la etiqueta del precio seguía en el pantalón, claro que él no lo diría…o puede que sí.

Stark no pensó que se enamorara a primera vista. Y menos de alguien menor que él, aunque tampoco es que Steve fuera mucho menor, solo 6 años. No pensaba que el clásico cliché de película le fuera a suceder a alguien como él. Nadie se espera enamorar como en una película romántica. Pero cuando vio a Steve peleando contra esos matones, aun cuando no tuvo culpa de nada y solo quiso ayudar, por el simple hecho de querer hacerlo, sin pedir ninguna retribución supo que era único. En el mundo de Tony, no había personas así. Todas buscaban algo, ya sea dinero o sexo, siempre era lo mismo. Tony estaba acostumbrado a ello.

El día que conoció a Steve, se encontraba en el lugar porque recibiría un paquete secreto que su padre mandó para que lo reciba exclusivamente él en persona. No sabía qué contenía pero Howard hizo que tuviera que ir hasta un lugar de baja categoría para no levantar sospechas.

Tony no cuestionó nada directamente y cumplió su cometido. No imaginó encontrarse con un chico de ojos azules que, en clara desventaja físicamente, se enfrentara a cinco matones más grandes y fuertes que él.

Supo que se había quedado demasiado tiempo callado cuando Steve soltó nuevamente una serie de estornudos.

-Creo que algo te hace estornudar así-dijo Tony.

Steve giro el rostro para no mirar a Tony, no quería decirlo para no arruinar la cita.

-Soy alérgico a las flores, específicamente al polen de ellas.

Tony detuvo su caminata mirándolo sorprendido.

-¡¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?!-gritó asustado,-¡esto te podría haber matado!

Antes que Steve pudiera responder, soltó otra serie de estornudos que hicieron a Tony tomarlo de la mano para acabar de una vez ese largo camino en el parque. Fue un camino circular y llegaron nuevamente donde iniciaron.

Steve supo que no debió sobrepasarse cuando los estornudos se convirtieron en tos y sintió su cuerpo débil.

 

* * *

 

Nuevamente en el hospital.

_“¿Siempre terminaremos en el hospital?”_ , se preguntó Steve.

Habían controlado su alergia, que un poco más y se hacía más grave. No había querido ser tan imprudente con su salud ya débil de por sí pero quería estar con Tony. Conocerlo más y charlar más. Lastimosamente su cita tuvo que terminar así. Tony alterado y asustado llevándolo rápidamente a un hospital.

-Solo tú, Steve-dijo Bucky sentado a un lado de la camilla. Esta vez su amigo se enteró y fue por él. Tony había salido en cuanto recibió una llamada.

-No pensé que iba a terminar así-dijo apenado.

-¿Cómo esperabas que termine?-pregunto Bucky con una sonrisa burlona,-¿querías besitos, Rogers?

Steve lo miro mal. La llegada de Tony lo cortó de responder algo a Bucky.

-Ya te dejaron salir, Steve-y se acercó a él-yo…lamento esto.

-No, no,-se apresuró a responder Steve,- no fue tu culpa. Discúlpame a mí por no decirlo desde un principio.

Ambos se sonrieron, quizás pensando en lo mismo.

_“No quería arruinar la cita”._

Tony lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Te puedo llevar a casa-ofreció Stark y Steve, que pensaba esta vez ya no volvería a ver a Tony debido a la horrible cita que habían tenido, acepto. No desperdiciaría un momento más junto a él.

Ambos salieron, Steve siendo ayudado por Tony.

Sentado, Bucky pensó que debería considerar comprarse un violín.

 

* * *

 

-Y, ahora, ¿me darías tu numero?- pidió Tony.

-No tengo celular pero sí un numero de casa.

-¿No tienes celular?-al recordar la situación de Steve, Tony tuvo que morderse la lengua al querer soltar alguna frase como “¿en qué mundo vives?”.- entiendo. ¿Me darías entonces tu número de casa?

Asintiendo, Steve le dio el número.

Siguió un pequeño silencio roto por el mismo Steve.

-Gracias por ayudarme, nuevamente.

-No fue nada-respondió Tony,-pero para la próxima evitaré lugares con flores, aunque dime, ¿tienes alguna otra alergia?

Steve se quedo en blanco. En su mente se repetía la frase “próxima vez, próxima vez”. ¿De verdad Tony lo invitaría a una próxima cita? ¿Esta no había sido lo suficientemente mala como para invitarlo a otra?

Sin pensarlo, sonrió feliz. Tony observo la sonrisa de Steve y la imitó.

-N-no-respondió algo nervioso-, solo sufro de asma, y alérgico al polen y-sonrió- soy un “héroe” que no deja pasar alguna injusticia.

Tony rio por eso último. –Bien, héroe, te llamaré estos días. Me gustó salir contigo, generalmente mis citas no terminan en el hospital.

Steve dejó pasar lo que implicaba la palabra generalmente para centrarse en que a él también le gustó salir con Tony. No. Le gustaba Tony y quería ser la última cita que tuviera siempre.

Se formó una meta entonces en su cabeza. Ser la última cita de Tony para ser su pareja y seguir estando juntos.

-También me gustó salir contigo.

Steve y Tony se miraron. Tony reconoció los hermosos ojos azules de Steve y la mirada de soldado de la primera vez y se enamoró. Steve volvió a ver que a Tony le rodeaba una luz azul y se enamoró.

Era el destino que formó un enlace por un encuentro inesperado entre dos personas que sin saberlo se encontraron.

 

FIN.

 


End file.
